Ice and Iron
by White Rock Shooter19
Summary: Situado en el libro Iron King. Oc. ¿Puede ella ayudarnos, o terminará traicionando a su mejor amigo? Por ahora esas preguntas no preocupan a Meghan, pero sigue desconfiando de Lynn, la escolta del príncipe Ash. ¿Después de todo lo pasado, los ayudará en su escape de Tir Na Nog la capitana de la guardia real? Porque no por orden de Ash la ayudaba en el castillo de Ash. MeghanxAsh.


**Ice and Iron. **

Meghan observó, y se centró en encontrar aquel movimiento que revelara que algo había ahí. Ella lo sabía, ella lo había visto. Pero era de su conocimiento de que cualquier cosa podría habitar en tan frío paraje, pero algo le decía que aquel ser era peligroso; metálico.

No sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo al acecho, observando las ventanas, pero justo cuando Puck la llamó para comer algo y ella despejó sus ojos de la ventana un rugido gutural resonó en la ladera, acompañado de un chasqueo mecánico.

Meghan rezaba que ese no fuera Ironhorse, puesto que si así fuera, estarían en graves problemas. Ash y Puck se acercaron rápidamente a ella quien seguía observando por la ventana, con el rostro crispado por el terror.

El príncipe de Invierno se mantenía callado y expectante, como sabiendo que algo iba a suceder. Sin embargo, el bufón de la corte de verano caminaba ya hacia la puerta cuando otro rugido se hizo audible, sacudiendo hasta los cimientos aquella casa.

Con histeria Meghan regresó su mirada hacia la ventana —pues se había apartado durante el temblor de la casa, buscando protección en los dos hombres que la acompañaban. Pero ella pudo captar algo por el rabillo del ojo, moviéndose entre las sombras, hacía un ruido y extrañamente metálico, pero no salía del bosque.

Con otro gutural rugido una especie de tigre mecánico emergió del paisaje helado a la carrera, con sus ojos puestos en mí. Puck había regresado cerrando la puerta, y ahora se encontraba sujetando firmemente su daga a mi lado. Mientras tanto, Ash se encontraba distraído, con la espada desenfundada, pero no prestando atención a la bestia que estaba más cerca de ellos. No. Había otra cosa que clamaba su atención; el hielo llamaba su nombre en susurros, cada vez más audibles, que terminaron en una voz femenina advirtiéndole del peligro.

—_Ash… Cuidado…—_El príncipe observó incrédulo a su alrededor. Aquella voz, que aparentemente solo había sonado en su cabeza, era una que reconocería en cualquier parte, pero que le sorprendía escuchar en aquellas circunstancias.

No dudó y junto con Puck, con Meghan bien protegida a sus espaldas, flanquearon la puerta de entrada a la casa de veraneo. La bestia metálica estaba cada vez más cerca, pero justo cuando Ash y Puck se preparaban para el ataque un destello azulino silbó a pocos centímetros de sus cabezas y cortando el aire. En menos de un segundo una flecha de un tamaño considerable se estrelló contra el ojo de la bestia metálica, la cual se retorció, furiosa para encarar a su enemigo.

Pero súbitamente la flecha comenzó a manar un destello azul y el tigre de hierro se congeló en cuestión de segundos. Después, a la orden de un chasquido que resonó en el valle la bestia explotó en mil y un pedacitos cristalinos, matándola instantáneamente.

Meghan dio un gritito asustado, mientras que Puck susurraba algo que sonó como un "Dichosos elfos de Invierno", pero Ash tan solo se quedó tieso en el sitio, como en shock. El momento de confusión rápidamente pasó y el príncipe de la corte Unseelie caminó hasta los restos del tigre de metal y recogió la flecha, que emitía un tenue destello azulino.

La examinó momentáneamente y luego giró lentamente sobre sus pies, observando la sombra que los observaba desde el tejado. Puck y Meghan lo imitaron y pudieron ver la sombra de un elfo con una capa que flotaba sobre sus hombros. Sus manos sujetaban con sutileza un arco de hielo que desprendía una luz azul mucho más brillante que la flecha. Su ojo derecho brillaba con una resplandeciente luz azul y plata, su pupila había desaparecido y en lugar del blanco del ojo ocupaba su lugar un azul tan brillante que tuve que apartar la mirada. Todo a su alrededor empezaba a congelarse y una tormenta de nieve se agitaba furiosa tras ella.

Pero en el momento en el que su ojo y su arco dejaron de brillar, la tormenta amainó paulatinamente hasta que desapareció por completo, al igual que el frío extremo también se extinguió.

Meghan notó que tanto Puck como Ash se tensaban para luego relajarse notoriamente, hasta que el de la corte de Verano habló, pronunciando únicamente un nombre:

—Lynn. —se veía sorprendido. Como si no reconociera al hada que se encontraba en el techo. La que, sorpresivamente y de un movimiento cayó con sutileza ante sus narices. Cuando levantó el rostro a Meghan se le paró el corazón. Era realmente bella, "Una belleza helada" pensó ella.

Sus ojos eran azules como el zafiro, brillantes, inteligentes y vivaces. Al contrario que los de Meghan, que eran mucho más claros pero no por el contrario menos llenos de vida, sus ojos resplandecían con un frío que quemaba. Estaban ligeramente maquillados con una sombra pálida de color azul y plata; sus cejas eran finas y grises. Su pelo era largo y pálido, de un color plata que embelesaba, hasta media espalda. Su piel era pálida y fría, de un color mármol para nada enfermizo. Tenía un cuerpo delgado y atlético, bastante proporcionado a su vez. Portaba un vestido negro de encaje de corazón con anchos bordes y encastres en oro. Un gran cinturón dorado, posiblemente una parte de la armadura, cubría totalmente su estómago y la mitad de su espalda. El vestido, que ahora Meghan se percataba que no lo era, terminaba sobre la cintura, donde unos pantalones ceñidos de la misma tela y color y unas botas negras hasta media pantorrilla. Portaba también unas anchas muñequeras de oro negro y dorado que le llegaban hasta mitad de brazo y, por debajo de éstas, se extendía otra muñequera, solo que esta terminaba en pico en la mitad del antebrazo y no lo rodeaba, como hacía el otro. La primera muñequera se mantenía sujeta a un anillo de oro en el dedo anular del elfo. La armadura no terminaba allí, pues grandes piezas de oro con el emblema de la corte de Invierno lucían sobre sus hombros. Y una larga capa negra enrollada sobre su cuello, caía larga e impresionante sobre su espalda. Aquella hada estaba vestida de caza.

—Lynn…—Repitió esta vez Ash, medio shockeado.

—Encantada de volver a verle, príncipe Ash.—dijo ella mientras se arrodillaba ante él, apartando la capa con un elegante movimiento.

—Deja ya las formalidades, Lynn. Mab no está delante.—Con una media sonrisa, Ash la invitó a levantarse, parecía feliz.

—Realmente ha pasado tiempo, ya me estaba cansando de la aburrida vida en el palacio de Tir Na Nog.—La mención de la corte de Invierno puso los pelos de punta a Meghan. ¿Ella era acaso una princesa? Como adivinando los pensamientos de la medio humana-medio princesa hada de verano Ash se la presentó.

**POV Meghan. **

—Meghan, ella es Lynn. Una gran amiga del pasado—. Explicó dirigiéndose a mí, ambos estaban ignorando olímpicamente a Puck, que se esmeraba en que el hada le prestara atención.

—Oh, encantada. Soy Meghan Chase…—no pude terminar mi frase, pues ella me interrumpió.

—La hija del rey Oberón—. Completó—, el cachorro de la corte de Verano… todos hablan de ti.

—Err… sí. ¿Tú eres… emm… noble o algo así?—Parece que mi pregunta no le sorprendió, pero en cambio Puck respondió por ella.

—Sí, ella es un hada de la más alta nobleza. Pero parece que detesta ese tipo de vida, porque desde que es joven, más o menos así—hizo un gesto con la mano, colocándola sobre la mitad de su pecho—, ella ha servido a la guardia real. Con el tiempo le asignaron la protección de Ash, pero ambos eran amigos ya.

Parece que el comentario molestó un poco a Ash, pero Lynn solo amplió su sonrisa. Antes de que dijera algo más otra pregunta se me escapó de los labios, furtiva.

—Entonces, para ser la escolta de un príncipe debes ser muy buena con las espadas y eso, ¿verdad? Debes de ser muy fuerte—. Pregunté, esperando una respuesta afirmativa, pero por el contrario solo recibí una sonrisa divertida.

—La verdad es que soy realmente mala con la espada, a mí me escogieron por otro motivo…—hizo una pausa, observando mi reacción—A mí me escogieron porque tengo un particular don para los hechizos, si es que se le puede llamar así. No necesito convocarlos, tampoco me cansa. El hielo está mi sangre, por así decirlo. Aunque normalmente me manejo con el arco, soy bastante buena para eso.

—Vaya…—Dejé escapar un silbido de admiración. Ella solo sonrió, pero esta vez Ash habló.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Lynn? La última vez que te vi estabas escoltando a unos nobles hacia Tir Na Nog.

—Sí… Fue hace mucho tiempo. Mab me ha mandado aquí.—rápidamente me tensé, y Puck se colocó como barrera defensiva ante mí—, como tu escolta. No quiere que te retrases más.—observó mi postura y la de Puck y rápidamente añadió—: Tranquila, princesa. No tengo intención de matarte si Ash no lo ha hecho ya.

La observé cautelosa, mientras salía de detrás de Puck. Él, extrañamente no estaba tenso, ni al acecho, sólo sonreía.

—¿Os conocéis?—Pregunté, entornando los ojos con algo de desconfianza. Puck se echó a reír mientras una oscura sonrisa surcaba el rostro de Lynn.

—Sí. Solía ser mi amigo, hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Ahora, desgraciadamente lo odio.—"Cómo Ash" Pensé. ¿Lo odiaba simplemente porque Ash lo hacía o ambos tenían una razón en común para hacerlo? ¿Qué había pasado entre ellos?

—Yo también te quiero, Lynn—. Exclamó Puck con una carcajada acompañada de una sonrisa traviesa.

Pronto pude notar el frío y empecé a temblar, cosa que alertó a los demás, quienes me llevaron a dentro. Lynn se quitó la capa y dejó sobre la mesa su arco de hielo y su carcaj con flechas de cristal azulino.

Los gnomos rodearon a Lynn y le ofrecieron algo de bebida con una mirada lastimosa. Me estremecí y a mi lado apareció Grim. Di un grito de sorpresa que hizo que todos dejaran de hacer lo que estaban haciendo.

—Lo siento… —dije para después girarme hacia Grim— ¡Grim! Ya te he dicho que no hagas eso…

—Es que lo encuentro terriblemente divertido—habló posando su vista sobre Lynn—. Cazadora…

Ante esa mención Lynn se volteó violentamente y la temperatura de la estancia comenzó a bajar, haciéndome castañear los dientes bajo el edredón que los gnomos me habían dado momentos antes.

—Te había notado antes, Gato del Diablo, pero no pensé que fueras tú realmente—. Comentó, caminando hacia él y deteniéndose casualmente a la altura de su arco y sus flechas. Me tensé, ¿qué tipo de reyerta había existido entre esos dos? Pero Lynn pasó de largo y su mirada se suavizó notoriamente, mientras la temperatura se estabilizaba nuevamente—. Creo que aún debía un favor, ¿no es así?—Preguntó sentándose en una silla.

—Cierto, pero me lo guardo para cuando realmente lo necesite—. Contestó Grim después de lamerse la pata por un tiempo. En ese momento apareció Puck con un cuenco lleno de vallas extrañas, comiéndose unas cuantas por el camino. Después de oír una breve explicación tomé una, al igual que Lynn.

A mi alrededor notaba como el ambiente se tensaba cada vez más y más, provocando una discusión entre Puck y Ash. Tomé otra de las frutas y me la metí en la boca, haciéndola explotar, como había visto hacer a Puck.

Observé a Lynn mientras agarraba otra fruta. Ella estaba atenta a mí, con una sonrisa en los labios e ignorando olímpicamente la discusión a su alrededor. Creo hacer escuchado mi nombre en alguna parte y después tome otra fruta.

—Esto… creo que deberían terminar su tonta discusión—. Habló Grim.

—¿Y eso por…—Puck no terminó su frase.

—Meghan.—me nombró ella pausadamente—. No deberías comer tanto de eso, podría dañarte.

Instantáneamente Ash y Puck giraron en mi dirección, con una mirada atónita.

—Tú… ¿te las comiste… todas? Oh, esto está mal. Perdóname Meghan—. Escuché a Puck angustiado, pero cuando iba a coger otra fruta se me cayó el cuenco al suelo. Extrañamente encontré súper gracioso aquello, puesto que comencé a reír como histérica. Tenía ganas de levantarme y bailar por toda la habitación; pero cuando lo hice toda la estancia dio vueltas sobre mi cabeza y estuve a punto de caer de no ser porque alguien me cogió de la cintura.

No sabía quién era, pero su pecho era increíblemente reconfortante, con somnolencia me acurruqué en su pecho y dejé que me cargara escaleras arriba.

**Fin POV Meghan. **

Abajo, Lynn rió levemente ante la situación y se dispuso a levantarse también. Tan solo para pensárselo mejor y sentarse nuevamente —esta vez junto al fuego azul— y observarlo mientras charlaba con Grim.

Ash no bajó, pero Puck se dedicó a lanzarle pullas a Lynn durante toda la noche. A la mañana siguiente, cuando Megan despertó, él tenía un ojo morado.

—¿Qué te sucedió, Puck?—dijo ella, intentando tocarlo. Pero él solo se apartó con una sonrisa.

—No quieras enojar a un elfo de invierno, nunca—. Contestó Puck, bajando ya las escaleras.

En el saloncito Grim dormía sobre el regazo de una ausente Lynn, la cual apartó su vista del fuego azul para depositarla sobre los recién llegados. Desperezándose, algo de mal humor por ser despertado, Grim saltó de las piernas de Lynn para seguir estirándose en el suelo. El hada de Invierno se levantó y se colocó su carcaj lleno de flechas a un costado de la cadera, enganchándolo con un pequeño cinturón de cuero negro. Se puso la capa nuevamente y con el arco en la mano habló:

—Debemos marcharnos ya, el trod que buscan está a medio camino de Tir Na Nog, pero con suerte llegaremos en una hora, dos como mucho.—dicho esto colocó el arco de hielo sobre su cadera y un invisible hilo azul se ató a su cadera, asegurando el arco.

Ash bajó por las escaleras, ya preparado. Atravesó la puerta de entrada con Lynn en los talones y todos salieron tras ellos.

La caminata fue silenciosa por parte de Ash, Grim simplemente se desaparecía de vez en cuando y Puck se dedicaba a animarme y bromear con Lynn. Si podría llamársele bromear cuando ella solamente le contestaba un simple y peligroso "Como no me dejes en paz tu otro ojo compartirá el mismo destino que el derecho".

En un momento dado Meghan tropezó y Ash pudo cogerla, con un momento íntimo ante público no deseado.

Puck no habló más.

Después de un rato de caminata Lynn se excusó diciendo algo sobre "caza" y se desapareció junto a Grim. Llegando a una planicie bastante cercana al trod se desató una fuerte ventisca, cegando por momentos a Meghan. Lo siguiente que pudo ver fue a Puck completamente congelado y echo un cubito de hielo y a ella misma con una gruesa capa de hielo cubriéndole hasta el cuello.

—¡Pensé que habíamos hecho un trato!, ¡traidor!—le espetó ella a Ash, quien se encontraba intacto. Pero no fue él quien respondió.

—¿Un trato?—la tormenta de nieve se solidificó en un torbellino, tomando finalmente la forma de una mujer de pelo blanco y piel azul—. ¿Un trato?—Repitió esta vez dirigiéndose hacia Ash.

**POV Lynn. **

Después de vagar un rato por el bosque decidí que ya era hora de volver con el grupo. Tantos líos amorosos me ponían de mal humor y no tenía ganas de ver como dos hadas se peleaban por una mestiza.

Desde mi posición silenciosa pude entrever algo, el vestigio de una conversación… No. Movimiento. Pasos, una voz realmente conocida. Mi boca se torció en una sonrisa sádica, reconociendo a la dueña de tal voz.

Caminé rápida y silenciosamente por la ladera, esquivando árboles y haciendo caso omiso a las criaturas que me observaban. Salí del bosque y vi su figura de piel azul.

—Narissa…—el deseo de sangre se apoderó de mí en algún momento de mi puesto de observación, puesto que me vi a mí misma caminando hacia aquel hada de invierno. Una tormenta rápida y fría comenzó, suerte que ella no se dio cuenta del peligro que la acechaba.

La vi abrir sus ojos como platos, demasiado tarde. Ella ya tenía hielo en la sangre, con mi mano extendida aparecí de la tormenta ante sus ojos atónitos y odiosos.

—Cuanto tiempo… Narissa—con una sonrisa macabra ladeé mi mano, solo para escuchar con satisfacción un grito de dolor por parte del elfo—. Por tu postura veo que estás amenazando al príncipe Ash, ¿me equivoco?

Narissa solo se retorció de dolor ante mi sonrisa sádica y la mirada horrorizada de Meghan.

—¿Sabes quién me mandó aquí? La reina Mab, nada menos. ¿Sabes qué me dijo? Que debía traer al príncipe a salvo a la corte y me dio total derecho de matar a quien se interpusiera en mi camino o dañara a Ash. ¿Entiendes lo que eso significa? Si no te marchas en este mismo instante decoraré con tu cabeza mi salón de armas.

Narissa se retorció una vez más y yo la solté, derritiendo rápidamente el hielo de sus venas. Ella me lanzó una mirada furiosa y con sus últimas palabras se desvaneció en la tormenta.

—Esto no terminará así, perra.

Con un suspiro aparté mis ojos de la tormenta y me dediqué a observar un árbol curiosamente sabiendo que él estaba allí, contemplándolo todo.

—Ash… —Con un asentimiento por parte éste saqué a Meghan de su prisión de hielo.

—Puck—. Murmuró ella.

—¿Cómo?—no entendía a qué se refería el cachorro humano.

—Salva a Puck—ella me lo señaló con la cabeza y yo dirigí mi mirada a Ash. Encogiéndome de hombros hice explotar su prisión de hielo y sin una pizca de sorpresa observé caer una hoja semi congelada ante mí.

—¿Has oído suficiente?—Ya estamos, otra pelea entre Ash, Meghan y Puck acaba de desatarse, genial.

Por el rabillo del ojo divisé a Grimalkin y me apresuré a seguirlos, iba a detener la discusión, cuando Grim se me adelantó.

—Se vuelve más entretenido cada día.—yo tuve que contener una carcajada ante la respuesta de Meghan.

—¿Tienes algo útil que decir, Grim?

—En realidad sí—el gato se estiró y continuó—, creo que he encontrado el trod que estás buscando.

Dicho esto se levantó y siguió a delante, con o sin ellos. Lo seguimos hasta una zona ruinosa bajo un arco de piedra. Había huesos por todas partes, y no quería imaginar ni por qué. Me detuve un momento, desde allí se podía ver el gigante, pero había algo raro en el.

Observé cómo Grim saltaba sobre él, confirmando mis sospechas.

—Está muerto—dije, adelantándome a Grim—, algo lo ha matado.

—Eso es imposible—. Replicó Ash—ese es Tom el Frío. Uno de los más fuertes de su clan, ¿qué lo ha matado?

Me encontraba examinando a Tom en busca de algún indició de lo que pudiera haberlo matado mientras los demás discutían y entonces lo observé. De la boca del gigante salió un bicho de hierro, abalanzándose sobre mí. Yo retrocedí y tropecé con la pierna de Tom, con una de las manos enganchadas en su barba y atascada no tenía oportunidad.

El bicho de hierro se me lanzó encima y yo, desesperada por sacar la mano de la barba di un tirón fuerte, arrancando un mechón de pelo de Tom y rápidamente tomé una flecha, incrustándosela a tiempo antes de que me tocara.

Los demás llegaron rápido.

—¿Qué demonios es eso?—Inquirió Puck con asco observando al insecto metálico que sostenía con la flecha, congelándose lentamente.

—Hierro—. Musité, tapándome la nariz. Lancé el extraño monstruo a sus pies y limpié mi flecha con la barba de Tom.

—Es un Error—. Susurró Meghan— Caballos y tigres de metal, duendes, bicho… ahora todo tiene sentido para mí.

Dejé de escucharla durante un momento, sintiendo el aire moverse a mi alrededor. Me concentré en las ruinas, donde algo en definitiva nos observaba. Con cautela, saqué mi arco y una flecha y apunté, otro bicho de esos se acercaba por la espalda a Ash. Sin un rudo disparé la flecha que pasó a centímetros de la cara de Meghan, quien se sobresaltó y siguió con la mirada mi flecha.

Un tiro limpio y el fey de hierro había volado en mil pedazos.

—Esto no es seguro—. Habló Grim—. Debemos movernos, ahora.

Ninguno dijo nada ante las palabras del gato, simplemente lo seguimos a través del trod.

**Fin POV Lynn. **


End file.
